


Plainte

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beer, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Depressed John, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk John, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Soft Drinks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discute avec Lestrade à propos de Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plainte

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une raison étrange, il dit poster le 23, mais je l'ai bien posté le 22 (Il suffit de regarder la date du premier commentaire : le 22.) Donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il met ça, mais j'ai bel et bien écrit ce jour-là en temps et en heure.

« Il ne comprend pas... » Se plaignait John, une bière en main.  
« Dis-lui.  
\- Bien sûr, Greg ! Va dire à l'handicapé des sentiments que je l'... Arg. Je suis trop vieux pour ces bêtises...  
\- Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire. »  
  
Lestrade riait, portable en main, buvant sa bière sous les grognements exaspérés du blond.  
  
« Si intelligent... Et...  
\- N'oublie pas que "meilleur ami" lui était impensable. »  
  
Quand John voulut répliquer, il resta bouche-bée en voyant Sherlock fixant son téléphone.  
  
« ...  
\- ...Greg !  
\- Parlez-vous. » Se moqua Lestrade.  
  
John poussa Sherlock blasé dehors, fusillant Lestrade du regard. Discussion inévitable maintenant...  
  



End file.
